


On a quiet sea

by peregrinning



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peregrinning/pseuds/peregrinning
Summary: On a humid and very calm night, Nami is woken from a nightmare she hasn't had in a long time. When she ventures up to the deck to try and find some cool air, none other than her Captain is there to offer her some words of comfort.





	

She woke up sweating, sheets tangled around her, mind in a haze of confusion. The humidity in the room was almost unbearable; that, coupled with the heart-pounding after-effects of her nightmare made her determined to seek the cool air outside. She stood, fixed up her pyjamas, and slowly climbed to the deck. The sea was so calm tonight that they’d given up on trying to travel anywhere, dropped the sails and let the ship drift, knowing it wouldn’t travel far. They hadn’t even bothered assigning a watch. 

As such, it gave her an enormous fright when Luffy suddenly popped up from the ship’s figurehead.

“What are you doing awake?” she whispered at him angrily.

“It was hot,” he’d replied breezily, “so I couldn’t get back to sleep after I woke up. Why are you whispering?”

“Because everyone else is asleep, stupid!” she replied, annoyed. 

“They’re all under the deck. Anyway, what are you doing awake? Checking the weather? I don’t think anything’s changed” he answered blithely. 

“No, I...I had a nightmare, actually.”

“Oh, that’s sad,” Luffy said, coming closer. “Was it the old one? I thought you hadn’t dreamt that in ages”. 

_‘_ The old one’ was dreaming she was still in the tower at Arlong Park, old maps vanishing whenever she completed a new one, knowing that she would never be free. It was so long ago now, more than three years, yet perhaps it would never completely leave her. All those years she had spent there had imprinted themselves permanently onto some part of her brain. 

“I hadn’t. But perhaps I always will, sometimes, for the rest of my life”. 

He frowned at her, concerned. “It’s all right Nami, the dream wasn’t real,” and he took her hand, “but anyway you know I’ll always come save you, ok? I promise”.

“I know,” she said, “I guess sometimes my brain forgets that. It thinks I’m still there in the tower”. 

“You should tell your brain to start remembering better,” he said smiling, and then he was coming in closer, _so close, too close!_

And then his lips were on hers, so gentle and warm, and his arm wrapped around her waist, drew her in to his body.

“What was that?” she asked shakily when he drew away.

“A kiss,” he replied, looking at her like she was stupid (although, admittedly, it was a pretty stupid question).

“No, I mean, why did you do that?”

He rubbed his neck thoughtfully. “Um, I guess because I wanted to? It seemed like the right thing to do?”

“Luffy, you can’t just do things without thinking!” she said furiously.

“Why? Oh, didn’t you like it? Sorry” he answered.

“No, I…did like it”.

Once again, he looked at her like she was an idiot. “You’re thinking too much, Nami. I like you, and you like me, and kissing felt nice, right? So we should definitely do that again sometime,” he said, giving her a brilliant smile, “But right now I’ll just leave you to your thinking. I’m going to try go back to sleep now”. 

And then he’d vaulted over the rail to the stairs that led below deck and ducked inside, leaving her staring out over the water, shocked, annoyed, and happy at the same time.

He was so casually presumptuous! Informing her that she liked him (when she’d barely even begun to admit it to herself), confessing to her that he also had feelings for her, and that they would kiss again, and then disappearing! Nothing about when that next time might be, or what it meant for them, or anything else remotely helpful. No, nothing at all...

Except the lingering warmth of his body against her, the feeling of him on her lips, the sincerity of his promise that he would always save her. Nothing except giving her space to think, even if it was his opinion that she thought too much. No, nothing except the exact kind of bizarre brilliance that Luffy always had. Why should this be different? Hadn’t she come to sea to have crazy adventures with him?

And she remembered how he’d refused to hear any information regarding One Piece from Silvers Rayleigh, because that would have taken away from the adventure. And even though it was in her nature to like to be prepared, maybe for now, at least, she could believe that too.

“Just the next adventure, right Luffy?” she asked the quiet seas, smiling. Then she yawned, stretched, and turned to go inside as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I wrote this quite a long time ago and it's not my best work ever, but I wanted to share it anyway since there's not a lot of fic for this lovely ship. I really appreciate seeing every one of the fics people write for these two so I want to return the favour, I hope you will enjoy it.


End file.
